NPL 1 discloses a protocol named Paxos which uses a distributed consensus algorithm. Paxos is a protocol which, when a voting process is performed among computers and a consensus is built by a quorum (in many cases, a majority is assumed) or more, a result is finalized with respect to all computers. Accordingly, even when consent is not obtained from all computers, a result can be finalized if consent is obtained from a quorum or more. In addition, PTL 1 describes a distributed computing system which considers and utilizes exchangeable commands in a Paxos algorithm in order to introduce a smaller message delay between reception of a request from a client and transmission of a response to the client. Furthermore, NPL 2 discloses a technique of RDMA (remote direct memory access) for performing a DMA transfer from a memory of a certain computer to a memory of a different remote computer.